


Kissing

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Series: That sweet, sweet Dratchrod [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm still getting the hang of writing of these three, M/M, it's so cute, kissing and the start of something NSFW, love them tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft





	Kissing

Rodimus knew it was silly in a way, watching how Drift softly kissed Ratchet before coming up to him. He wasn't jealous, not by far, but a part of him yearned to be kissed like that one day. To be wrapped in warm arms and kissed until he could feel himself overheat. And he knew that he had to give them distance, he didn't want to rush this blossoming relationship, especially when it had almost been a year since the two of them had wanted him to join their duo. Knowing that, the red and yellow speedster still smirked to himself as he wrapped an arm around Drifts' waist.  
"Aww, got any kisses for me, Drift?" He asks jokingly, spoiler wiggling on his back as he puffs out a small giggle.  
Rodimus didn't expect the white mech to still, until he saw the wide smile on his friends lips and instantly tried to dart backwards. Sadly, he was too late as he felt soft lips on his cheek, forehelm, and nasal ridge; in that order. "I have more where that came from, Roddy~" Rodimus felt his frame get all the hotter as Drifts' smirk softened, and jumped when he felt rough lips press themselves to the other side of his face.  
"I hope you're not planning on starting without me." Ratchet huffed, pressing a kiss to the edge of Rodimus' lips.  
Rodimus could only imagine how heated his face looked, smile wobbly and spoiler flapping as Drift laughed.  
Ratchet grumbled, before leaning in to steal a kiss from the white mech. Rodimus bit his lip, watching as lips molded into one another, a quiet moan spilling past Drifts lips before the two parted. The red and yellow mechs' optics widened a bit as the two mechs' in front of him shared a look, before looking at him with untethered warmth. "Well, you going to join?" Drift lightly slapped the medics chest, about to lightly scold him until Rodimus quickly pressed a feather light kiss to Ratchets' lips.  
The medic paused, blinking slowly as if to favor the kiss, before giving a lazy smirk.

"Didn't take you to be so shy, Rodimus." He snorted, only for the mech in question to glare.  
"I know how to kiss, 'Ratty', just... like to take it slow." Ratchet blinked once again, before his smirk softened and he pulled Rodimus back into the kiss. 

It was warm, was Rodimus' first thought, his nasal ridge bumping into Ratchet as he hummed. The medic smelled like a med-bay, no surprise there, but there was an underlying scent that was just Ratchet that had Rodimus pull back a bit, lips wet as his optics glimmered.  
Ratchet let out a sigh, his own optics filled with love and he allowed the speedster to pull him back for more.  
This time, glossa dancing among each other, their frames meeting as Rodimus curled his arms tightly around Ratchets' frame.

Rodimus revved his engine when he felt a frame press into his back, hot lips pressing onto his neck. He pulled away just as Drift bit softly on his neck cables, lips parted and optics hooded.  
He felt his jaw being cupped, and he met Ratchets' optics. Drift laved his glossa on the bite, before moving away as well. "Don't think about hogging him, Ratty. I know how good he tastes, but you have to share." Rodimus twitched as the medic huffed, biting the others lower lip and gave it a small tug before pressing into another kiss.  
Drift chuckled into his audial, hips bumping into his aft.  
Rodimus moaned into the kiss as white arms wrapped around his chassis, feeling drunk as two separate EM fields pressed into his oh so sweetly. Ratchet finally pulled away, but Rodimus wasn't given time to recover until his chin was grabbed and Drift quickly pressed his own onto his. Gasping, Rodimus pressed back into the white mech.  
He felt Ratchets' servos travel down his waist, moaning once again as he felt digits tap his interface panel. "He tastes sweet, yeah, but I know something that'll taste sweeter." Ratchet purred, voice still carrying that roughness as he tapped the cover once more. Rodimus pulled away from the kiss, lips bruised and chassis heaving as he flashes a smirk. "Why don't you find out?" Was all he had to say before Drift captured his lips once more and felt Ratchet slowly slip onto his knees.

Rodimus could take it slow for the two of them, but if they wanted to take it at their pace, well...he wasn't going to complain.


End file.
